ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia (Pokemon)
How Cynthia joined the Tourney Cynthia is a powerful Pokémon trainer and the Champion of the Sinnoh region. Her grandmother Professor Carolina runs the Pokémon Research Lab in Celestic Town. She enjoys visiting the Solaceon Town Ruins. Later, in Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles, she helps fight Team Galactic as well. She has a villa in east Unova in the anime but in the Pokémon Black and White games she borrows Caitlin's villa (from the Elite Four). In Diamond and Pearl, Cynthia appears now and again and helps out the player with various obstacles. She is also seen investigating various sites having to do with Legendary Pokémon out of curiosity. Her final appearance in the game is as the Champion. Cynthia can be seen in HeartGold/SoulSilver standing inside of a log cabin in the Sinnoh Ruins. This event can be unlocked by placing an Arceus in the front of your party and walking into the Ruins of Alph research center. This event allows you to get a level 1 Dialga, Palkia, or Giratina, but only if Arceus is the only Pokémon in your party. Note: You can only access this event once per game card. In Black and White you can battle her in Undella Town, but only in Summer. After losing, she will confess that she was reminded of the trainer who captured Giratina. You can also re-battle her in the Summer. After beating a rookie Pokemon trainer, Cynthia enjoys time with her Pokemon at a nude beach. Suddenly, the beach is attacked by a four-armed creature calling himself Kintaro. She learns from her Pokedex that Kintaro is targeting her Pokemon for theft. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has two Pokeballs set together. After the announcer calls her name Cynthia swings her Pokeballs up into the air as lunges forward as the camera zooms saying "If you like, I'll give you the first move." Special Moves Chi Bullet (Neutral) Cynthia pushes her left palm out sending a ball of red chi at her opponent. Thundering Hair Kick (Side) Cynthia leaps through the air spinning while whipping her hair, then drops her left heel. Rose Crush (Up) Cynthia jumps ramming her shoulder then does a spin punch. Crashing Wheel (Down) Cynthia flips forward dropping her legs on the opponent then hammering her right arm down. Lightning Eagle (Hyper Smash) Cynthia dashes to her opponent. If she hits, she does a high-speed rush of punches and kicks then after 20 hits, finishes with a jumping kick. Quintuple Finish (Final Smash) Cynthia sends out her Milotic to bind her opponent. If it does, Cynthia then follows by punching him/her three times, fracturing his/her skull, then has her Garchomp slash him/her two times, harming the hip bones, then has her Roserade throw a Sludge Bomb at the opponent, making him/her cough, then has her Togekiss ram into the opponent's ribs, then has her Eelektross finish by electrocuting the opponent and blowing him/her away. Victory Animations #Cynthia taps one of her Pokeballs and says "My heart is pounding so hard because I had such a heated battle with you." #Cynthia swings her arms and stands on her Garchomp's shoulders then says "Truly, an outstanding battle." #Cynthia takes and ice cream and licks it then says "I'm glad to see you're doing well." On-Screen Appearance Cynthia slides to her point and says "Maybe I should just stick with good old vanilla." Special Quotes *Don't you wanna have ice cream with me? (When fighting Tippi) *My Garchomp's heart is more tastier than mine. (When fighting Kintaro) Trivia *Cynthia's rival is the Tigrar Shokan who fought for Shao Kahn during the Mortal Kombat tournament in Outworld, Kintaro, and her second rival is a Pixl named Lady Timpani, better known as Tippi. *Cynthia shares her French voice actress with Death 13, Gigi Grant, the Pikmin, Aisha, Bella X1, Skarmory, Pvt. Patty, Mist, Gumball Watterson and Inkling Girl. *Cynthia shares her German voice actress with Kelly Malcolm, Levy McGarden, Ananya, Lillia, Yagyu and Killua Zoldyck. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters